Pelts
by Fastblaze789
Summary: Gangs, when the Early Settlers came to the forest. Just a black cat, to send a powerful prophecy that changed the world of the Gangs... Yup, the Gangs are now treated differently, by pelt colours. Black ones at the bottom, white ones high above. But four little kits are determined to change it all: Night, Air, Frost, Hawk, Blaze. Will they fulfil the prophecy, with no help?
1. Prologue

Shadows. Shadows lurking by the streets at the nights. These are alley cats, or rogues, as you could call them.

A white pelt flashed through the night. The pelt- it was a cat- wasn't stopping at all, and it had its eyes narrowed, looking for somewhere to hide. The cat jumped over a gray Twoleg thing, and it crashed. Everything went dead silent.

Until another cat appeared from the shadows. It was black, and his amber eyes betrayed his camouflage spot. It looked directly at the other white cat, its eyes not moving from it. The white cat who was laying down opened its eyes, and began backing away, but the gray Twoleg thing had hurt her a bit, so it winced when it moved away from the other cat.

''Ice,'' the black cat snarled at the lithe and small white she-cat, ''We finally see each other again. After all this time, you were hiding in the Twoleg streets, are you crazy? But yes, yes you were. Now, you got no escape. You'll need Fire to rescue you. You're weak without each other. But, if you tell me your secrets I promise I won't tell anything.''

The white she-cat- Ice- looked at him in both fear and determination. ''You'll never get our secrets! You're just a filthy piece of dung!'' Ice spat at the tom. ''You aren't meant to be a leader! You just sit there, watching warriors fight over you, queens starving and kits dying! Haven't you even noticed that your own kits died yesterday? Oh yes, you weren't there because you just _couldn't _have time!''

''That was the past, today is today. Those kits were weak, they should never have been born. Neither those queens and those warriors, they are as good as you, piece of dog-dung!'' the tom growled back at the young she-cat. But Ice didn't back down. ''You are stupid! We should live in harmony and perfection. But you, you made it all go away. Birch should have stayed as leader,'' the she-cat's voice cracked with grief, but the tom didn't seem to notice.

The tom sighed and snarled, ''I expected you to become like me, your mentor, the best fighter, the best hunter of the Gang. But no, you chose Birch's path, and she chose you to apprentice you on how to become a leader! The Gang should've been ranked by pelt colours, black would be superior and white would be the lowest rank there ever was. You, would be the dirt-cleaner.''

''You can't! The Gang has _never _been ranked like that before! Everyone must choose their own paths!'' Ice yowled, then murmured in a wiser tone, ''Being more different makes you more special, being more special makes you different. Every cat is the same, whatever path they take at the end.''

The tom chuckled at her wise words. ''Even kits are wiser than you! You need to be taught a lesson of being wise. I am the one who is allowed to be wise, to be funny, to be good, to be bad, no other cat can be like me!'' ''Then what? We are supposed to be there, standing boredly, doing nothing?! Think again, Black, because that will never happen,'' the she-cat meowed at him.

''But I would be leader, and leaders command!'' Black meowed, sounding falsely scared. Ice looked at him seriously. ''True, you may be the leader, so what? You may tell the Gang what to do, what not to do and what to do, but not do afterwards. You can give them orders, they'll follow them. But cats have their minds, their spirits. Every cat can do what they want to do, you cannot control them. Good and bad. Honest and distrustful. Clever and dumb. I got one question for you: black... or white?''

Black looked at Ice in surprise, then meowed in a superior tone, ''Black, obviously. Black cats are perfect,'' ''No, they aren't,'' Ice told him. ''Black and White: balanced like a river flowing. They will change, but black symbolizes bad, dumb, distrustful. White is good, honest, clever. You have just told me what your destiny was all about: for your black soul to kill cats with white souls.'' With that, Ice slashed her paw across Black's nose, which begun bleeding.

Black looked at Ice, not angrily, but _furiously_. Fresh blood was dripping to the ground from Black's nose, while Ice, just realizing what she had done, was backing farther away. ''You. Will. Pay. _Now_.'' With that, Black yowled a fearsome battle cry and jumped to land on Ice. Ice was trying to slash Black again, but he was way too quick and strong, especially for an injured she-cat.

Another white cat came out of nowhere, and attacked Black. They both fought like lions defending their own pride, like hawks fighting viciously over a rabbit, like dogs barking and attacking each other. The white cat finally pinned Black, and he snarled at her.

''Fire! Why do you always interrupt my plans? Remember, we are best friends...'' Black meowed innocently, but the white cat- Fire- wouldn't believe it. ''Black, I am no longer a friend you can consider. Now, tell what you got to tell before you die, piece of dog-dung!'' she hissed.

The black tom looked at Fire, his gaze not moving away. ''I, now, will set a curse upon Gang cats. They will want their ranks to be by pelt colours, and white cats will be at the top, with black cats at the bottom to know how white cats ruined my life. Now, every cat will want this when you come back, and nobody can save you from destruction.'' With that, he closed his eyes, and laid limply, dead.

Fire and Ice looked at each other, confused. ''I don't understand anything, sis.'' ''Me neither. Well, I gotta get ya to camp. You are badly hurt Ice, you just need someone to grab your scruff, like me!'' And Fire grabbed Ice's scruff, and Ice struggled all the way from the abandoned streets to the full camp. As soon as they entered camp, cats gathered around them.

''Ice! Fire! Heart received a prophecy!'' a young gray cat yowled. A black she-cat with green eyes pushed the crowd in order to face Ice and Fire. ''Ice. Fire. You have come, finally. As young Street have told you, I received a prophecy. A strange cat told us that we must be ranked by colours: white first, then ginger, then gray, then brown and then, black.''

The white she-cat who wasn't injured immediately let go of Ice, who wasn't very amused. ''What?'' Fire asked, her intense blue eyes looking directly into the black she-cat's green eyes. ''Heart, this can't be! I know Black was a terrible leader, but-'' ''_Was_?'' Heart interrupted. ''What do you mean by 'was'?'' ''It means Black is dead,'' Ice answered.

''As I was saying, Heart, before you interrupted me, I don't know why our ancestors must want this,'' Fire meowed at her. Heart only blinked once, and meowed, ''Leaders must be white or ginger, deputies the same and medicine cats can be ginger, gray or brown. The rest, gingers, whites, grays, and browns, will be warriors, while the black ones will be assistants for warriors.''

Fire was still disbelieving, but said nothing more. Moonlight streamed into the camp, and stopped on Ice, who was illuminated with moonlight. With that, Heart meowed, ''Ice, you're our leader. Fire, the deputy. I will continue being healer until my death. StarClan does accept this.''

* * *

**You like it? I hope you do, this story will present you the main character on Chapter 3 or 4! I repeat: this is just a simple and innocent prologue.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I don't like chocolate cake, chocolate ice cream, brownies, dark chocolate... but, strangely, I do like milk chocolate, chocolate cereal and fudge.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT MY OCs:**

**Did you know Ice is based on Elsa, Fire is based on Anna from Disney's Frozen?**

**QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS:**

**If you had a story about a rogue, what would the rogue do: create his/her own Clan, join the Clans or continue living as a rogue?**

**All reviewers get Heart's plushies :D! (she's a black cat with green eyes)**


	2. Allegiances

**The Allegiances :D! Okay, the chapter before I have restored it mainly because I got confused with lots of things and Ice can't change everyone's fate..****.**

* * *

**Sky Gang**

**Leader:**

Ice - young white she-cat with blue eyes. Wise but mischievous.

**Deputy:**

Fire - young white she-cat with blue eyes. Caring but annoying.

**Healer:**

Heart - black she-cat with green eyes. Smart but impatient.

**Warriors:**

Lighting - golden tom with blue eyes and a white left back paw. Intelligent but brave.

Snow - white tom with amber eyes. Calm but friendly.

Swift - gray she-cat with emerald green eyes. Playful but smart.

Sneak - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Sneaky but playful.

Flight - gray tom with amber eyes. Impatient but caring.

Ginger - ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Over-protecting but brave.

Flare - ginger tom with amber eyes. Strong but obedient.

Dusk - gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes. Cold but strong.

Dawn - light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Warm but impatient.

Dove - gray she-cat with blue eyes and white ginger patches. Sensitive but friendly.

**Apprentices:**

Shadow - black she-cat with blue eyes and a white left front paw. Clever but strong.

Fast - dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes and a white right front paw. Playful but clever.

Jay - gray tom with blue eyes and white tail-tip and ear-tips. Quiet but brave.

Dust - brown tom with green eyes. Bossy but obedient.

**Queens:**

Fire - (see above) Pregnant with Flare's kits.

**Elders:**

Pine - elderly light brown she-cat with green eyes. Oldest she-cat in the Gang. Wise but caring.

Cloud - white tom with blue eyes. Oldest cat in the Gang. Wise but snappy.

* * *

**Yes, there is the Wind Gang, the Shadow Gang, the Thunder Gang, the River Gang, the Sky Gang, the Star Gang (StarClan) and the Dark Gang (Dark Forest). Wow, there are lots of Gangs, huh? This is located by the Twoleg place in the old forest territory, before the Early-Settlers even arrived.**

**Help me by giving me names for Fire's kits. There will be three, I already got a name, he will be the main one, and she will have another tom and a she-cat. The second tom will be ginger and the she-cat will be white. Help me with names and try to not repeat them! The best ones will appear.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Stuffed Watermelon:** Yeah, I totally support that idea. Love when rogues start Clans, they make the story more interesting :D

**Elecentric:** Really? Thanks :D!

**miraakspony:** Thanks, and, you're right. That's why I changed the first chapter and added a different plot to it, check it out! Oh, and, nope, this isn't a one-shot.

**ScipioPB:** Ooh, that answer sounds interesting! Thanks for taking the plushie :) And yeah, I kind of confused myself with another character who will appear on the story, just not yet, but I changed the first chapter and added a different plot to it.

**Dark is Walkin' the Green Mile:** Yeah, I just love those parts when the rogue is like 'What is this?' 'How strange names!'. Also, thanks :)

**Sorrelheart:** Yeah, good names. I think Frost or Air (this is a name I got out of my head, not from another reviewer) is nice for the she-kit and Sun sounds awesome for the tom :D!

**Winxclubfan1:** Yeah, just like Stuffed Watermelon's answer to this, I totally support it.

**Tabbyfrost:** Thanks! O.o You're making a Clan on AJ?! I'll get on as quickly as I can to join!

**Winxclubfan1:** Nice names :) I think Blaze or Sun for the tom are great, but Cloud is already an elder's name. I can't repeat it, though I might use it in other story D:

**Guest:** Snow or Silver, hmm... I think Snow is better than Silver.

* * *

A ginger she-cat and a black she-cat were playing fight, right in the middle of camp. Everyone was watching them, but they didn't seem to care. The black one finally pinned the ginger she-cat and yowled, ''Pinched ya, Fast!''

Fast, the ginger she-cat, stood up as the other she-cat stopped pinning her. ''Wow, a black cat won over a ginger one, right? All hail black cat!'' meowed Fast, who then began laughing with the other she-cat. ''The warriors really need someone like you, Shadow!''

''Yeah, but, before, you gotta go and defeat Fire to become a deputy! All hail mighty deputy Fast!'' Shadow, the black she-cat, meowed jokingly. ''No, Shadow. You will never defeat me!'' Fast mimicked Fire's voice. Then, they started to play fight again.

Ice, a white she-cat and the leader of the Sky Gang, sighed at them, not knowing what to do about them. To tell the truth, or to keep it a secret? The prophecy must be kept a secret for apprentices, they don't want to die as young Street did.

Street would always be the first to go to the Elders' Den to tend to their ticks or to give them fresh-kill. Never selfish, that young cat had a bright future for himself. But, knowing the prophecy destroyed his life. A few days after he knew, he became sick. Sick with an unknown sickness that Heart had yet to discover. That sickness killed him, his dreams to become a warrior, and the Elders' happiness with him died away.

Ice had made the Clan as good as it could be, but black cats were never helped. Black cats were only assistants for warriors, sent to hunt and fight when warriors did not have time. Black had done this, and the black cats would eventually know they weren't needed at all. That they just brought bad luck. But Ice didn't like this at all, but the cat who goes again the Star Gang went to the Dark Gang, whether they were good or not.

The camp was covered in the warm sunlight. The camp was surrounded by high, thick and large oak trees, we were in a 'park' as Twolegs called it. We lived very near by the Twoleg nest. The only way to get out was to climb them up, and Sky Gang cats were excellent climbers. Even if you had to do dirt, you had to climb them up. As you could see, the camp was highly protected, no kit could get in or out.

Speaking of kits, the Gang needed some. But kits were soon to be born. They could come anytime soon, and the Gang was expecting them. The Gang needed more apprentices, and with more apprentices, more warriors.

About the dens, there were all almost the same. Branches carefully positioned in a certain way so the structure wouldn't fall, and with moss nests inside so the sleeping cat would be comfortable. The medicine cat den was the only different one, it was inside a hollow tree, and, as it was an oak tree, it had lots of space, even two floors! It had a little pool and the places for the herbs.

''Ice, are they ready yet?'' Heart, the healer, asked. Ice answered, ''No, Heart, they aren't. They must need more practice before becoming true warriors.'' Heart looked at Fast and Shadow's play fight. ''You know what? Shadow could become a great leader and Fast her deputy.'' ''But Shadow is a black cat! And I won't go against the Star Gangs' backs!'' ''You sure Ice? You've said lots of things, but only 9 of those ten you have completed. This might be the one.'' Heart chuckled with her last sentence, leaving me and Ice confused.

* * *

**I'm sorry! This chapter is HORRIBLE! I didn't have any ideas... help by giving me more ideas.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**My family don't like the Emperor's New Groove but I do... I always wonder why. It's a good movie!**

**FUN FACT ABOUT MY OCs:**

**That without Black being living, the story wouldn't make sense? Okay, this sentence doesn't have sense.**

**QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Even though this hasn't a direct POV, which character do you think is seeing all this? I give you a clue: what character that has already appeared (that is not Black) hasn't been named in this chapter?**

**Umm... I'll give Street (gray tom with blue eyes and white patches) plushies... I don't have ideas for plushies :P**


	4. Chapter 2

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**ScipioPB: The names are in this chapter!**

**ScipioPB: Yes, that's the answer! And somebody likes the plushies :D**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): Same as with ScipioPB: the names are in this chapter!**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): I CAN'T MAKE CLANS! I JUST GET TOO SHY AND GET OUT OF THERE! -cries-**

* * *

A yowl came out from the once peaceful nursery.

Heart shot out from the healer den her paws barely making a sound because the grass was now soft and marshy. The sun was just rising, most cats, the ones who were lazy enough to stay here instead to go hunting, were just beginning to wake up and be alarmed by the yowl and Heart's sudden outburst from her den.

It just meant something: a queen was kitting. But not just any queen. She was the deputy of the Sky Gang, Fire. She was always the one who you could talk with, the one that would try to cheer you up when you were feeling blue, you could trust her with anything! She was also responsible, obedient, but if you got her as mentor, as Fast had, you would see she was bossy as well!

Fire had also a twin, yes, twin, sister Ice. They were nothing- well, maybe a little- alike. Well, Ice and Fire did share the same pelt, but Ice kept things to herself. But she would be mischievous and have fun with you. Ice wasn't bossy, but very obedient and clever, but if you got her as a mentor, like Shadow did, you would see that she could give you a trick or two!

Shadow launched herself into the nursery. Fire's mate was Flare: a bold, young ginger tom. Flare would die, would fight, would defend a single elder or the whole Clan until he gasped his last breath. But he wasn't the best cat either. He always would want you to check the elders' bedding, get them fresh moss and to get them fresh-kill, and then he would take you training. That was the same routine everyday, which Dust told Shadow as he was Flare's apprentice.

Heart saw Shadow, and she asked to help her with the kitting. Shadow didn't have any training at all, but she just couldn't say 'no' to a healer. Healers were one of the most important ranks of the Clan, apart from the deputy and leader ranks.

At the end of the kitting, Fire had three fluffy little kits. A black tom, a ginger tom and a pretty white she-kit that resembled both Fire and Ice. Flare shot into the nursery, excited. The little kittens were suckling milk from their mother, but Flare wasn't happy when he saw the little black tom. He wasn't angry. He was _furious_.

''Fire! We got a stupid black cat here! Heart, where did you get it? A rogue, huh?'' Flare asked. Apparently, he was oblivious to lots of things. Maybe he wasn't as intelligent as everyone thought he was, maybe he was, not stupid, but dumb. Maybe those two words are the same things.

Fire looked at him with confused eyes. ''Flare, where have you gotten those ideas. They're all beautiful, even the black one.'' ''Are you implying that that thing is one of ours?'' ''Yes, Flare. What's wrong with that? Or are you going to reject your own kit?'' ''No need to tell me more, Fire. This isn't my kit. Only the other ones are.'' Flare got out of the nursery, leaving Fire confused and heart-broken.

Heart was also speechless. Ice came in as soon as Flare got out. ''Why did Flare got out? He looked madder than Flight losing prey!'' Ice exclaimed, worryingly looking at her sister. ''He-he rejected that lil' black one. If only the prophecy hadn't come...'' Fire answered her. Ice now was madder than Flight losing his prey, and that was something to be scared of!

''What!?'' Ice yowled. ''I will not expect this from one of our best warriors. He should-he-'' ''You shouldn't do anything, Ice.'' Heart soothed. ''Flare must sometime recognize black cats can be useful.'' Fire sighed, ''Not this day.''

The white leader calmed down, and laid down near her sister. ''What do you want to name 'em?'' Ice asked. ''I'll name the black tom, will you name the toms?'' ''Sure, Fire! But-'' ''No buts, sister. Just do it.'' ''Fine,'' Ice agreed and looked thoughtfully at the two young kits. ''That one Blaze,'' she said, pointing with her paw to the ginger one, ''And that one Frost.'' She pointed to the white she-cat.

''The little one will be Night,'' with that, Fire and Ice finished naming the kits. Until Ice suddenly noticed Shadow. ''What are you doing here?'' she hissed. ''Calm down, Ice. She was helping me with my kitting.'' She licked the she-kit, Fire answered calmly. Sometimes, they both became the opposite of their personalities.

Ice sighed, and murmured to the young black she-cat, ''If that's so, I'm grateful.'' And she padded away from the nursery, taking one glance at Fire before going out. They really must have a strong sisterly bond.

Fire licked the black kit. ''You are Night. The night who'll defeat day, the one who'll defeat the prophecy.''

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Okay, this is finally interesting. I'm not really great at writing in third-person, much better in first, so if it says 'me' or 'I' or something like that, it's referring to Shadow.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I always cry in any sad movie. When I went to Disney World, I got inside my room, my mother and my brother were watching Toy Story 1, that sad part when they sing the sad song about the girl abandoning her cowgirl. I began crying and yelled (not so hard): ''IT'S A PROBLEM!'' And I went to the bathroom to wipe my tears.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT MY OCs:**

**What should I tell you? Well, I got the name 'Night' from one of my characters for the former story 'Rebel: Rogue' that I did. The character's name was Nightpelt, and I think I liked his name.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY:**

**Do you like music? Why or why not? If yes, what kind of music (pop, rock) do you hear? What's your favourite band/singer/movie company that makes the songs you like the most?**

**CHALLENGE OF THE WEEK:**

**Once a week (every Monday) there will be a challenge. Will you write a small story plot (any story; you can put plots of already written stories if those stories are yours) on a simple review? The best one can choose a warrior (she-cat) to become a queen, her mate, how many kits will they have, what will their names be and what will their personality be! Tomorrow there's a new chapter with the winner: winner just makes a review on the next chapter with the names and all those things. Remember: this is OPTIONAL!**

**Thanks for reading this story! Tune tomorrow for the winner of the CHALLENGE OF THE WEEK!**

**P.S.: Night (black tom with blue eyes) plushies for awesome reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Replies to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Heterica the dalek: Thanks! :D**

******Heterica the dalek: Oh, that chapter was to explain about camp. I didn't have any ideas D:**

**********Heterica the dalek: She married Flare 'cause he was kind but impatient, everyone has their faults, right? Also, poor Fire didn't know Flare would act like that.**

**********Spiky pineapple (guest): Good story plot :) Gonna announce the winners next chapter.**

**********Guestpersonanonymous: Also, good story plot :) Thanks for liking this!**

* * *

Night launched himself towards Blaze.

But Blaze, the oldest kit of the litter, pawed Night away. He was the 'mature' kit, the one who was lazy enough to even play! Night couldn't believe someone wouldn't like playing being a brave leader, a clever deputy, a wise healer, a strong warrior or a playful apprentice. That was everyone's favourite game.

''Oh great and powerful Night!'' Frost, Night's lil' sister, meowed in drama. Night chuckled at this and yowled, ''Here I am, oh great and powerful leader Night! And here is the pretty and strong deputy Frost! Today, we'll defeat Clear Sky and his group! They'll want to go away!''

Air, a younger white she-kit with blue eyes, launched towards Night and proclaimed, ''Oh great and powerful Night is down! Down! Down! Down! Down! Dooown!'' ''No, pretty and strong leader Air! We will go and defeat Clear Sky! Will you help us?'' Frost asked in a playful way. Air jumped up and down. ''Yes, but I need to call big and powerful deputy Hawk!'' And the young kit scampered off to find her brother.

Some really weird groups had just passed through the camp and found a forest, which was just at the front of the park. Clear Sky seemed the most evil one, and everyone who wanted to be a villain played like him. Everyone who wanted to be a hero played like Gray Wing or Tall Shadow. Tall Shadow was their leader, but Gray Wing had leadership qualities that even a kit could notice.

Anyways, Sneak and Frost had become mates and gotten two kits: Air and Hawk. Air was a lithe, small white she-kit with pretty blue eyes, while Hawk looked exactly like his mother. He was dark brown but had green eyes instead of amber like his mother. Air was younger than Hawk, and Hawk was younger than Frost, who was younger than me and I was younger than Blaze. It's somewhat confusing...

But mother always taught Night, Blaze and Frost to never leave our siblings behind. If we had to choose between leader and sibling, you always needed to choose the sibling, no matter if the leader was connected to us. Lucky them, the leader _is_ connected to them!

Ice was their mother's, Fire, sister which made Ice Night's, Blaze's and Frost's aunt. Air always exclaimed how lucky they were, but it was alright. Whenever Ice wanted to visit them, she had to fight rogues or to go hunt for the gang. It was all complicated for the leader who had to lead everyone, be everyone's example and she always had to be on a fight, except if Ice was injured or sick or was just unavailable at that time.

Night followed Frost and Blaze to meet his father. His father purred when he saw Frost and Blaze, but looked with fury at Night. ''Look dad! We brought our best brother ever with us!'' Frost yowled, but Blaze growled at her. The sister chuckled a bit and corrected, ''I mean, we brought our best brother, apart from Blaze who also is the best brother!'' Blaze nodded approvingly at her.

But Flare, our father's name, stood up silently and walked as slowly as he could towards Night. Night was excited, but terrified when Flare rose a paw, claws unsheathed. He slashed Night's face, and then put a paw on his tail as he tried to run. ''Kittypets always run away. Face me like a warrior if you aren't one of those stinkin' twoleg pets,'' Flare whispered in Night's ear, but Night just kept trying to run, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Flare grabbed his scruff and launched Night into the air. Night landed on some rocks with a sharp thud, and lay awkwardly still. Turning to his other kits, Flare purred happily, ''Where were we?'' ''What did you do?'' Blaze spat furiously. Flare looked at him with surprise. ''Doin' what a black cat should get,'' he meowed simply. ''No... Night!'' Frost yowled, Blaze following her.

Air, who was watching them, ran away to the medicine cat's den, then went to the leader's den. Before she could enter, Flare put a paw on her tail and murmured, ''Face me like a warrior, or end up like Night.'' Air didn't try to escape, but instead clawed Flare's ear and eye. He backed away in surprise, almost falling off the Twist Branch, an oak branch twisted and it led directly to the leader's den.

Heart got out of her den, and padded over to Flare and lil' Air. ''What's going on here?'' Heart asked. Flare looked horrified, and meowed, ''Heart! Air began attacking me out of nowhere!'' The healer looked at Air, eyes narrowed, and did not notice Flare smirk. ''Did you do that Air?'' ''I-no! He just-'' Air stammered, but the ginger warrior interrupted her. ''Would you believe a four moon old kit, or a full grown warrior?''

''I would believe a four moon old kit,'' a voice meowed. They turned to see Shadow, with Ice just behind her, balancing on the Twist Branch. ''What?'' exclaimed Flare. ''A warrior never lies! She attacked me-'' ''Because you attacked Night, and then you didn't let Air escape,'' Shadow finished. ''I've seen it all Flare. Heart, Ice, look at the proof down there.'' And she pointed to Night who was still laying limply on the ground.

Heart let out a yowl, went hurriedly to her den, got out and began treating him as soon as she could. Shadow leapt off the branch, leaving Flare and Ice looking at each other eye-to-eye. ''With this proof, I've got the right to do this: stand beneath the Twist Branch, while I call the Clan,'' Ice gave him an icy stare, and Flare did what he was told. The leader let Air go back to the nursery with Sneak.

Night was meowing in pain, and everything blacked out.

* * *

**This one's nice :D I'm becoming better with these types of things :D!**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**Well, I got a trick to draw super realistic animals. I grab a paper, search in Google the animal I want to draw, place it on the laptop's screen, close my curtains/put the lights off and I begin to trace it XD**

**FUN FACT ABOUT MY OCs:**

**That Black is just the villain in the prologue, but the whole story will have another villain?**

**QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Should I keep writing in third-person or start writing in first person?**

**Also, check out the Challenge of the Week posted in the chapter before this one and you can get to choose a warrior (she-cat) to get a mate, and put how many kits will there be and their personalities! Check Chapter 2 for more info :)**


	6. Chapter 4

***IMPORTANT: Winners for the weekly challenge will be announced on Monday***

**Replies to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Guestpersonanonymous: **Flare was just evil, 'kay? Oh, and that was a mistake. I usually write on First-Person, so don't be surprised if you saw any mistakes like that.

**Spiky pineapple (guest): **First-Person... maybe for another story/chapter.

**ScipioPB:** Epic plot :D Third-Person it is.

**Heterica the dalek: **Okay, Third-Person but I write much better with First. Everyone loves Third-Person, right?

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): **Maybe I'll get Frost a mate :) *throws Blaze plushie*

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** That plot is EPIC. WINNERS GET ANNOUNCED ON MONDAY :D

***IMPORTANT: FASTBLAZE789 DOESN'T OWN WARRIORS, JUST THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Air watched as Ice talked with Heart. Sneak was sleeping and Heart said that she shouldn't disturb her as she had gotten in a border fight just because she wanted to go to hunt and stretch her legs. So, Heart decided to let Air be with Ice, because Ice didn't have anything to do at that moment. Air was on the Twist Branch, with Ice and Heart.

''Heart, we should have gotten him out long ago,'' Ice murmured to Heart. Heart looked at her paws uneasily. ''Well... after young Street died, I got another prophecy. It was like this: '_Flares will rise out from darkness, but the darkness itself will swallow the flames'_,'' she confessed. The leader looked at Heart seriously. ''Why didn't you tell me, Heart?!'' she asked. ''You know that prophecies must be told to a leader in order to spot danger!''

The healer turned her head around. ''It's just... hard to explain.'' Turning her head, looking directly to Ice, she meowed, ''I'm sorry, Ice. It just doesn't seem right for that prophecy to have come.'' ''Shh!'' Ice exclaimed, glancing at me. ''Kits!'' ''Right, right.'' ''You know, Heart...'' the leader began. ''You've been... _distant _these days.''

''And?'' Heart was now spitting at Ice, who backed away from surprise as a healer spat at her. ''You are leader! You choose your decisions! Stop bugging me all day! All day, asking for prophecies and for any omens. You're just a stalker! Now, deal with Flare and get out of my life.'' Heart was bristling with fury, and leapt off the Twist Branch into her den.

Ice looked surprised, maybe even scared. Air looked at Ice silently, not knowing how to comfort her or anything like that. But Ice lowered her head to look at Air. ''Lil' ones, always curious. You should get some more food! You look as scrawny as a young rabbit.'' ''I _have_ been eating!'' Air complained. ''It just doesn't show and, I don't want to take the food from the warriors!''

''Lil' one, white pelted cats can always take as much food as they want, with nobody to tell 'em wrong,'' the white leader meowed, chuckling a bit. ''Really? But... aren't we all the same? We're all different, after all!'' Air exclaimed, and began jumping up and down. Ice was now laughing. ''Course kit. You just need to toughen up a bit.''

The leader nudged Air a bit, and she fell to a soft clump of ferns. It didn't hurt at all, but Air was still annoyed with Ice who looked at her mischievously. Air realized it was just a game, and jumped on Ice. The white she-cat looked defeated to death, while the young kit yowled, ''I, the great and powerful Air, have beaten Clear Sky!'' ''Okay, okay. You won,'' Ice admitted while getting up.

A fake cough interrupted their game. It was Flare. ''Are you gonna play all day or will you finally announce what you've got to announce?'' He looked evilly at Air and Ice, and she meowed to Air, ''Game's over, stand over there. I'm gonna go announce something.'' The young kit stood right in front of the nursery, and saw Blaze, Frost and Hawk walk up to her and sit beside her.

''This is gonna be great!'' Hawk yowled. Frost growled, ''No, this is so not great. Have you forgotten about Night?'' Blaze muttered agreement. ''Umm...'' Hawk stammered. ''I don't think I remember anything happen to Night. He went outside with you three, while I was asleep in the nursery.'' Blaze and Frost explained what had happened to the black kit, while Air just stared at her leader.

Ice yowled, ''Sky Gang, come and join beneath the Twist Branch! We got urgent news.'' Senior warriors walked out from their own section of the warriors' den, clearly looking alarmed. They knew more than younger warriors, and they knew danger was here. Younger warriors, instead, looked much calmer, but alarmed as well. Ice waited until every cat in the Gang had reunited.

''Well, what's wrong Ice? You really need a good explanation for this,'' Dawn, a young light brown she-cat with amber eyes, questioned. Swift, a young gray she-cat with green eyes, agreed, ''Yeah! I was just 'bout to go on a hunting patrol, but this announcement interrupted me!'' More agrees from the younger warriors were heard, but Ice and the senior warriors silenced them.

Ice looked at everyone seriously. ''Flare has just almost killed Night. Black or white, any kit is important to have more kits,'' she meowed. Meows and hisses of grief and surprise hung in the air. Fire looked at Ice, she was just behind Blaze, Air, Frost and Hawk, and she was wailing with grief, before going right to the nursery.

''Continuing, he also hurt Air, a white she-kit, so he should get questioned!'' Ice meowed and then her gaze stopped on Flare. ''Got anything to say for yourself?'' ''I won't tell anything to a leader like you! Black was a great leader, much better than you, filthy dog-dung leader!'' Flare exclaimed. Senior warriors looked at him in horror, while younger warriors were holding their paws in the air, ready to strike.

The leader waited until the noise died down. Then, she proclaimed, ''Flare, you're exiled from this Gang. Roam free, you have until dusk to get away from the territory, or you may as well get killed.'' ''You'll regret this, Ice. You've just sent one of your greatest warriors to exile,'' Flare meowed, then he climbed up the oak trees surrounding camp, and went out.

''Fire, will Night will be alright?'' Air asked Fire. Fire looked at the stars who were just beginning to show. ''I don't know, dear,'' she meowed. ''I just don't know.''

* * *

**Okay, not very interesting. Oh, this one's Air's third-person point of view. Excuse me if you see any 'I' or 'Us' or 'We' or 'Our'.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I searched in the Warriors Wiki page without reading the books, that's how I found out how much I love Warriors but it gave me all the answers.**

**PLUSHIES FOR TODAY:**

**Yeah, I'm changing this title. Today's plushie is... AIR (white she-kit with blue eyes) PLUSHIE!**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Which one of my stories I ever created (also counts the ones I deleted) is the best for you?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): **Yes, mine is that one and this one :D

**Heterica the dalek: **Ice is bad but in just doing what thinking is right. Flare is bad because he's just evil.

**Snowsong of SnowClan: **Yup, evilness.

**Spiky pineapple (guest): **Yeah, this one and Fastblaze's World Tour are my favorite ones :D

* * *

''Now, I got some happy news to announce,'' Ice meowed cheerfully even though she had just exiled Flare, one of the senior warriors. ''I think Shadow and Fast are both ready to become warriors.''

The two apprentices were sharing fresh-kill which was in front of the apprentices' den, and they stopped dead when Ice announced their names. They both looked at each other in surprise, but padded toward the Twist Branch without saying a word.

The leader looked at them. ''Fast, Shadow. The Star Gang has chosen your destinies even before you were born. You are ready to become warriors,'' Ice spoke the traditional words every leader had to tell in order to make apprentices warriors. ''Shadow, Fast. I ask you to become warriors. Will you take the chance, be loyal to the Clan, fight for what's right, and follow the steps of the Star Gang?''

''I do,'' meowed Shadow confidently. Fast stammered a bit, ''I do.'' ''Then, by the powers of the Star Gang, you're now warriors. Listen to the old, train the young, speak with the ancestors, and listen to your heart. I, and everyone, believes you are warriors at heart. Shadow, you need to take the special assessment in order to be a full warrior, if you fail, you'll be an assistant,'' Ice meowed.

Fast nodded carefully while Shadow nodded eagerly, clearly ready for a challenge. ''Then, go.'' The white she-cat turned back into her den, but not long after she leapt back down into Heart's den. The former apprentices walked to their own den, meowing to each other.

Air looked at them. Newly made warriors! She wanted to be an apprentice- no, a warrior! Even better, a deputy! Or a leader... the great and powerful Air from the Sky Gang! If only, she could be brave and she could be strong... if only.

The little white she-kit looked as Heart and Ice padded out of their den. It seemed- it seemed- that Heart was muttering something to Ice before the leader nudged her softly. The black she-cat looked relieved now, Ice left to her own den and Heart entered hers.

''Heart?'' Air asked when she poked her head into the healer's den. ''What is it, lil' Air?'' the healer asked when she saw the little kit's head in her den. ''I-I just wanna see Night. Is... he alright?'' ''He sure is better than before. In fact, he's awake. Come in!'' Air padded cautiously inside the den, breathing all the kinds of new herb smells.

Night was there, in the darkness of the den, only his blue eyes were visible. Heart whispered, ''Night, you got a visitor.'' And she let Air in. Her pretty white fur glowed in the darkness of the den, but Night didn't seem to notice it. ''Air...?'' he asked. ''Night!'' the white she-kit yowled, then began nuzzling him and purring. Night seemed to be purring too.

''Air! Missed ya so much!'' he exclaimed. ''Me too,'' confessed Air. ''It was really somewhat boring out there.'' ''But I've only been here for less than a day!'' ''Exactly!'' Both kits laughed. ''So... what's happened in here?'' the white she-kit asked. ''I was a brave warrior,'' the black tom meowed superiorly. ''I had to fight against the evil and yucky herbs!''

Air began laughing. ''They are evil, like Flare?'' she asked, still laughing. But Night stopped having fun right then. ''Flare... what happened to him?'' he asked cautiously. The white she-kit nudged him a bit, careful to not move him from his moss nest. ''Don't you just worry. Ice exiled him, he won't come back until one hundred moons pass!'' Night recovered his energy, and meowed teasingly, ''If one hundred moons pass, you'll be an elder!''

''An elder!'' Air gasped. ''No way! I'd prefer being a leader than those... flea-bags! Apprentices have to care for the ticks with mousebile, changing their bedding... no, elders are just no use!'' ''But remember they were honourable warriors once,'' another voice-Heart's voice- interrupted the kits. Air hung her head low, and meowed embarrassed, ''Sorry, Heart.''

''Don't you just worry, you're just a kit. But, kits learn respect at some point,'' Heart meowed, though she had a distant look of sadness. Air shook it off. ''No, I'll never ever ever ever ever learn respect! I want to be a brave and strong kit, not a lousy young warrior!'' ''That's what everyone becomes dear,'' the healer meowed, chuckling. ''Now go, Night needs to rest if you want him to come back to the nursery tomorrow.''

''Okay, Heart!'' the young kit meowed to the healer, she then turned to the black tom. ''Bye Night! See ya tomorrow!''

* * *

**Yay! Heart went from passive to aggressive and she's now back to passive :) R&R! (read and review)**

***EPIC NEWS: YOU THOUGHT IT WAS RIGHT:**

**Yeah, this is a section I'll put when there are epic news. Epic Plot Twist here: FLARE IS NOT THE VILLAIN! Neither is Ice! It's nobody! Actually, it will be somebody but he won't appear in the story until the final chapter :D You didn't expect that, did you?**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**Apparently, I've become popular in Fanfiction for 'Fastblaze's World Tour'! I was voted like three times on an 'Author Interview Show' :D!**

**PLUSHIES:**

**I changed the title yet again. Well, again, today's another plushie is Dawn (light brown she-cat with amber eyes)!**

**QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Should the story get a special about Heart or Flame?**


	8. Chapter 6

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**ScipioPB: **If you're referring to the villain, it's neither... *cackles evilly* If you're referring to the special, yeah, a Heart one could be cool.

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):**Here it is! *throws Blaze plushies to Winxclubfan1 (guest)*

* * *

A ginger tom cat was padding through the thick forest, where some 'groups' lived. He glanced at both his sides, checking that he was completely alone. But, that lasted no more longer than a second, and he continued padding forward. Until he came across some huge four oak trees in the middle of the whole forest. He padded to the nearest one.

''Password!'' a voice from inside the trunk demanded. The trunk's entrance had a leaf thing that let cats pass, but password was always first. ''We'll promise that we just want colours to rule,'' whispered the ginger tom. He passed through the leaves, nodded to a gray tom with amber eyes- the voice- and he began walking to a place where there were moss nests to sit on, and cats were gathered.

A brown tom sighed. ''You are late,'' he meowed. As the ginger tom sat on the nearest moss nest, he asked, ''Who gave you the right to tell that?'' The brown tom looked at his own moss nest and knew better than to answer back.

''We are now, gathered here in order to share our news!'' the ginger tom proclaimed. Yowls of approval echoed around the old tree's trunk. ''Cloud, anything new that you must report?'' A black tom- Cloud- stood up. ''There always is, Flare,'' he answered. ''I have spied on those wicked Gang cats, and found out that they're as weak as a newborn mouse.''

The brown tom from before pricked his ears. ''And what do you think about it?'' he asked. ''I'm thinking,'' Cloud began meowing. ''that we could steal kits from their mothers!'' ''Why should we do that?'' asked Flare. ''We got better things to worry about.'' ''You don't get it,'' the black tom snarled. ''We could get kits to think they're ours, we could train them and then kill their own kin.''

''Cloud! That's the most splendid idea I have ever heard from you!'' Flare exclaimed. ''But... who will take care of the kits?'' We could,'' a black she-cat with brown stripes meowed. A white she-cat followed her. ''Ivy? Birch? You're sure?'' the brown tom asked. ''Of course we'll be, Bramble,'' answered Ivy- the black she-cat with brown stripes-.

''Then, you might as well stay here. Bramble, Gray, Cloud and I will make a patrol in order to capture some kits,'' Flare muttered darkly, and Bramble, Cloud and Gray- the voice who demanded the password- followed Flare outside the trunk.

**[POV CHANGE]**

A ginger tom stared of to the distance.

_If only I could just play with them... I wish Flare was still here to give me encouragement. _he thought. _No! Bad Blaze, he's evil. He almost killed Night, remember? _Yes, he did remember. Flare's punishment was to leave the Gang because he almost killed Night and he was torturing a white she-cat.

Blaze looked at Night, Hawk, Frost and Air play. Night was all better now, and Air wanted to make him feel wanted, comfortable. Night enjoyed it, but Blaze had never wanted to be with someone else. He was a lone cat.

Frost always wanted to play with Blaze, Night, Hawk and Air, all together. But Blaze was just too old for games. He wanted real training, Fire wouldn't take them as she was too worried for Flare to come back, Ice was too busy and Heart just didn't want them to go because they could find deathberries. As their name said, they made death happen to any cat who ate them.

Blaze decided to leave camp himself. He had discovered a little tunnel at the nursery, and he passed through it. Outside, there was the real park. Birds tweeting, squirrels getting nuts and voles scurrying through little pieces of wood.

He just padded to see if he could hunt something. He saw a juicy vole up ahead, and Blaze tried to put himself in the position Flare had taught him and his siblings. He slithered like a snake, as low as he could be, careful to not step on a leaf or a twig, he was so near the vole he prepared to leap... but something grabbed him by the scruff.

''Help! Fire, help! Someone help me!'' Blaze's cries for help became nothing more than whispers, and then everything went silent.

* * *

**I am evil...**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I am NOT a Hunger Games fan.**

**PLUSHIES**

**Today: BLAZE (ginger tom with amber eyes) PLUSHIE FOR THE REVIEWERS :D**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**What's your favorite pairing from this list?: FrostXHawk, NightXAir, BlazeXAir?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Spiky pineapple (guest):** BlazeXAir is pretty good :)

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** Both are pretty good. And, nope. Blaze won't die. I'm not evil enough to do that.

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** Yup, BlazeXAir is pretty popular now!

* * *

''Where- where am I?''

A young ginger tom with amber eyes was standing in the middle of four oak trees. The moon was full, and there was enough light to see every cat's face. Cats were advancing towards him, trying to strike him with claws. But, an older ginger tom wouldn't let them.

''You're in the Great Four Oak Trees, kit. You've escaped, right?'' the ginger tom asked to the little kit. ''Ye-yes,'' answered the little kit, stammering a bit. ''Wait, you look familiar... Flare, is that you?'' ''Yes, it's me, Blaze,'' ''You remember me! But... you almost killed Night and Air. Let me go!'' The little kit was beginning to run, but Flare put a paw on his tail.

Flare whispered in his ear, ''It was all a lie.'' ''A lie?'' Blaze asked. ''What do you mean about a lie?'' ''Don't you know?'' Flare asked, surprised. ''Fire is not your mother, but I am your father. Let me explain, Fire took a mate from the Shadow Gang, and that's how she got Frost and Night to be born. But, I got a rogue mate and she couldn't take care for you, so I gave you to Fire.''

''Who is my mother, then?'' Blaze demanded. ''Here she is,'' Flare meowed simply, and let a white she-cat pass. ''Hi, son... I'm Birch, you mother...'' she meowed hesitantly. ''My mother?'' the little kit asked. ''Yes, Blaze. She is your mother. You will stay with us, and learn how to be a true warrior,'' Blaze's father answered.

''Birch... my true mother...'''

**[POINT OF VIEW CHANGE]**

''Night, Air, Frost, Hawk and Blaze. You're ready to become apprentices on the sight of the Star Gang. Air, your mentor will be Fast, Night, your mentor will be Shadow, Frost, your mentor will be Snow, Hawk, your mentor will be Dusk and Blaze-''

A screech interrupted the ceremony. Fire shot out of the nursery, Heart running right after her. The white former-queen jumped on top of the Twist Branch, and whispered something to Ice.

''Anyone has seen Blaze today?'' Ice asked. Murmurs of 'no', 'not today', those things were the only things heard. It seemed like the forest itself had left everything in dead silence. Fire was yowling in grief. ''He has been killed! I know he has! That fox must have killed it! It's obvious!'' she was crying.

Ice was nuzzling Fire in sympathy, and asked, ''Dawn, Dove, Lighting and Sneak, go search for Blaze, ok? Let's just hope he's ok.'' The four warriors nodded, and Sneak took the lead by being the first to climb the huge oak trees.

''Let's just hope he's ok...'' Ice's words echoed around the clearing.

* * *

**Ok, this is short and terrible. Super short.**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I just love to see videos of 'Kids React to:', 'Teens React to:' and 'Elders React to:'. Very funny :D**

**PLUSHIES:**

**Today: Birch (white she-cat with amber eyes) plushie!**

**QUESTIONS FOR REVIEWERS:**

**What's a good title for this, apart from 'Pelts'?**


	10. Chapter 8

**I got the winner for the challenge! Look in the author's note down for the winner!**

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** Good title!

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** fgidifgjidjigfifidijfnotirjijdfijijdsjifd Find the answer? There's no 'y's so...

**0MC0:** Awesome!

**Snowsong of SnowClan:** Good title! Also, Blaze is so a believer.

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** ?

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** See the author's note below. Care for Frost plushies (did I already give those? never mind)?

* * *

''Night! Night!''

Air scrambled up to Night, who formerly was sleeping comfortably on moss nest. Four days had passed since Blaze's disappearance, and tension was still in the air.

The black tom sighed, annoyed. ''What is it now, Air? I seriously thought of actually sleeping at least one night without you waking me up,'' he meowed, irritated. ''Well, if you're so smart, Night,'' Air meowed teasingly. ''Show us the way!''

''What way?'' Night asked, half-asleep. But a paw prodded him full-awake soon. ''It means it is training time. Frost, Hawk and I asked our mentors if we could wait for you, but you obviously are in no mood for training!'' Air snapped.

Night woke up with a start. ''Training? Today? But I thought today we were going to care for the elders!'' ''Ice changed the schedule,'' Hawk explained. ''She says that the Shadow Gang is really active by our borders, and it seems they look for a fight with us. Ice also said that we need to get at least basic battle training, since we could get in a fight any day.''

''A fight? Woah, that would be our first!'' Night exclaimed. ''Well, we won't get any training if someone wasn't still on his comfortable moss nest!'' Frost exclaimed, annoyed. Frost usually didn't speak much, but if she was angry she would be as snappy as a badger.

The black tom yawned. ''Okay, okay. I'm up,'' he meowed, looking at the other apprentices with a half-asleep face. Air and Frost sighed in annoyance, while Hawk seemed to catch up with Night. The two white she-cat looked at each other in surprise, as they had sighed at the same moment, and began laughing.

Night's mentor, Shadow, looked at him with a look of boredom on her face. Fast, Dusk and Snow were also with her, waiting silently. Fast was the only one that was pacing around in boredom. As soon as Night approached to the cats, he asked, ''What are we gonna do?'' ''Going to do first a border patrol. Then, practice battle moves.''

''Oh my gosh! This will be soooo exciting!'' Air exclaimed, Hawk, Night and Frost cheering in agreement. ''Shht!'' Dusk ordered. ''We will go near the Thunder Gang territory, in other words, enemy territory. And do you know what we must do when we patrol enemy territory?'' ''We must stay quiet and calm,'' Hawk said, repeating an answer his boring mentor must've told him.

''We know, we know,'' Air also was talking in the same air of boredom. ''Good,'' replied Dusk, apparently satisfied and not noticing the sense of boredom of both siblings. Both of them began snickering about Dusk and his sense of 'boredness' which Frost joined as well.

As soon as the patrol set off, Night was watching everything around him. There were birds in the trees, dew in the leaves, bees buzzing around flowers and then, the scent came. The Thunder Gang.

Shadow stopped to a halt. Fast, Dusk and Snow did too. ''What's wrong?'' Night asked. ''Something's very wrong... we just need to stay quiet. That's what Sneak told me five moons ago. I remember it,'' Air whispered. Night did as he was told, though he was impressed that she remembered something from five moons ago.

''Thunder Gang, come out! We know you're trespassing! You must back down!'' Snow yowled. A rustle of the trees was the thing that answered him back. ''Answer us!'' yowled Dusk, supporting Snow.

Suddenly, four cats from the trees fell to the Thunder Gang's scent marks. ''See, Storm?'' a brown tom sighed. ''I knew they would scent us!'' ''Get on with it, we're apprentices, we can go and do as we please!'' a dark gray, almost black, she-cat answered- Storm.

Shadow coughed falsely, making the apprentices turn away. ''Dusk, go and escort them to their own camp, or a patrol if you see one. They should learn how to follow the warrior code!'' she hissed at them. The apprentices stopped chattering, and Dusk padded to them, grabbed Storm- who apparently had thought the plan- by the scruff, and they walked away.

Snow rolled his eyes, but Fast looked at Air with astonishment. ''How did you knew that we had to stay quiet? You said you remember that when you were only one moon old...'' the ginger she-cat meowed awkwardly. ''Let's go back to camp. Heart will check you,'' Shadow meowed simply.

''And the battle training?'' Frost asked. ''You and Snow can go,'' Shadow answered. Snow hissed at Shadow in both being ordered by a new warrior and a black cat. Geez, what was his problem? But, he walked away with Frost with no more questions asked.

They all walked back to camp, even with soft-new rain falling. They got to camp about when the sun was beginning to go down, which meant it was sunset. Shadow told Air to go to the healer's den, and that Night could go with her or come with Fast, Shadow and Hawk to patrol. The black kit politely refused, and followed Air.

''Hmm... do you feel alright?'' Heart asked Air. Air paid no attention, and looked at Night. ''Night you came!'' she exclaimed. She nodded to Heart, still looking at her black friend.

The healer sighed. ''What can you tell me about yesterday at sunhigh?'' she asked. ''Well,'' Air began. ''I was in the camp, there was a tinge of rain at that time, though it did not rain at all. I also remember I almost ate a bad robin with maggots inside his belly. Oh, and Hawk began boasting to Frost about how awesome he was!''

Heart and Night exchanged surprised glances. ''Night, ask her,'' the black she-cat signaled for him to do it. Night thought about it a bit, and then asked Air, ''A moon ago, at sunset, what do you know?'' ''I know I was playing with you, Blaze, Frost and Hawk since your ceremony got delayed 'cause you escaped camp. Blaze also acted like a warrior for the first time, and I also pinched you like two times... why'd you ask?'' Air answered.

Heart looked curious. ''I don't think there's anything wrong with you. Just one more thing: _The flare will attack the night sky but it is the blackness of the sky that is evil._''

Air and Night exchanged confused glances. A prophecy... for them?

* * *

**Now... the winner of the amazing contest: ScipioPB! Winxclubfan1 (guest) and Spiky pineapple (guest) your plots were amazing, but I lamentably had to only choose one. ScipioPB, you can choose a warrior to become a queen, who will be her mate, how many kits they will have, the kits' appearances, personalities, etc. Just put it in a review or PM me. Thanks for participating in the Challenge of the Week!**

***A FAVOUR...?:**

**I got a story that is in the 'Warriors Fanfiction Awards' (Fastblaze's World Tour), which was nominated for 'Best Warriors Fanfiction Spoof'! Fans, help me by voting for it!**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I am not crazy at all in real life, even though I invented two crazy stories. I am shy, quiet and obedient in real life.**

**PLUSHIES:**

**Frost (white she-cat with amber eyes) plushies! *throws a million Frost plushies to reviewers***

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**What should Heart's story special be called?**

**CHALLENGE OF THE WEEK:**

**What do you think the prophecy's about? Tell me what you think it is, what will the cats discover (related to the prophecy) and what will happen at the end!**

**Tell your Fanfiction friends to read the Warriors Fan Magazine 2014 by Warriorfanwriter! Search for the Ad n°1, and there's the summary for this story!**


	11. Chapter 9

''Show me what ya got, Night! You can't beat me!''

Air and Night were prowling around each other, giving fake hisses and snarls. Night yowled a battle cry, and launched towards Air. The little she-cat was taken by surprise, and they both tumbled around until Air had pinned Night to the ground. ''Pinched ya!'' she yowled.

''But...'' the black tom began. ''No buts,'' Shadow interrupted. ''Settle down, you two. Me and Fast want to at least tell you what did you do wrong, and what could use a little more improvement.'' Both apprentices let go, and sat in front of the black she-cat and the ginger she-cat.

Fast looked at both of them. ''Night, I think you've got too much confidence in that you will win. You really need to start thinking anyone could win. Also, you really need to use strength instead of speed, speed isn't really your thing. Air, you depend in strength too much. Start thinking about speed.''

''Both of them have errors to be corrected,'' Shadow decided. ''So, I suggest you continue practicing. We taught the moves, you find the techniques.'' Both apprentices went back to fighting, claws sheathed.

After a long day of training, both apprentices slunk back into their moss nests. As the moonlight streamed inside the den, everyone was already snoring and sleeping. Everyone except Night. He got out of his nest, his den, his camp. He looked at the beautiful lake they had.

_I wish... that Flare had never become one of them, _Night thought. Suddenly, he was brought into inviting darkness.

Night opened his eyes and hoped to look at the beautiful starry sky. But, instead, there were no stars. Everything was dark, except for the little moonlight this place had. _Where I am? _Night struggled to get to his paws, but soon he did.

He looked around in hope to see the pretty lake that reflected the spirits of StarClan. But there only was dark, gooey water... at least that was what he thought that was. ''Hello?'' the tom called. ''Air? Fast? Shadow? Ice? Fire? Anyone? Please, I need you! Where I am?''

The black tom strained to hear anything. But there was no sound, not even a cricket to scare him. He looked at his paws, almost letting tears fall out. Suddenly, several bushes rustled. ''Hey! Where are you? Come and face me, I'm not scared at all!'' he boasted. But he soon wished he hadn't.

Dark shapes of ghostly cats surrounded him, and seemed to approach him. Night soon realized there was no escape. ''Black cat! Black cat! Black cats always bring bad luck! Bad luck! Bad luck! Black cats always bring bad luck!'' they chanted. Night wasn't containing his tears anymore, and they just streamed down his face.

''Look, the black kitty's crying!'' one of them sneered. The rest of the ghostly cats yowled in agreement. ''There is no wisdom at all! Look at him! It's just a scrap of bones! He can't fight at all!'' another one yowled. More cats yowled in agreement. ''Didn't you see him being beaten today by a she-cat?'' everyone chanted.

A black, dark shape approached Night, and the rest of the ghostly cats disappeared. ''Who-who are you?'' Night stuttered. ''Me?'' the bigger black tom asked. ''I was just the leader before Ice. My name is Black, and I offer you training to not let them take control over you!''

''Why should I believe you?'' the little tom asked. ''Because we are kin,'' ''Kin?'' Night exclaimed, obviously surprised. ''Are you my mother's father?'' ''No, not at all. I was your father's brother. Sorry if he hurt you, but he misses me, and you must prove to him that I'm still around. By fighting,'' he exclaimed.

The little tom looked at him in dead amazement. ''Of co-'' he almost said, but a white starry cat crashed into Black. ''Close your eyes, and never come back! This is a dark place, where evil cats come! Don't come back never!'' she yowled at him.

Night closed his eyes out of fear, and found himself with a feeling that he was floating. But something hit him. ''Frost! Look what you did, you hit Night!'' a voice- probably Hawk's- boomed through his ears. He opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't in the dark gloomy place. He was back in the real world!

_Don't come back, never! _Night remembered the she-cat's voice as she was pinning Black. She had had starry fur, starry eyes... had Night seen his first official Star Gang warrior?

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I was lazy and I didn't have any ideas. Sorry if this was short. Help me with more ideas!**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I like apples with peanut butter. They don't taste bad!**

**PLUSHIES!**

**Swift (white she-cat with blue eyes) plushie today?**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Do you think the story is cool? Would you add something else to the story to make it better?**

***P.S: I made an account at FictionPress. It's called Fastblaze789, and help by checking out my stories!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**ScipioPB:** BlazeXAir is currently the most popular!

**ScipioPB: **It's officially called ''Heart's Love''. And, nope, that prophecy is hard :D

**the unstable ones:** Cool rogue story.

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** °_° Silver is in trouble... I 'accidentally' hired CSIpelt as my guard and torturer... -runs after CSIpelt who goes to attack Silver-

**The Assassins Anthem:** Thanks! :D

**Idigostar12 (guest):** Frost is awesome :)

**Snowsong of SnowClan:** Thanks!

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** Blaze. I think we got to let him live for a while. So, I made him a POV this chapter.

* * *

''Come on, Blaze! We got to see Flare!''

A gray tom as old as Blaze, called Sky, was pushing him in order to go faster. ''I'm moving, I'm moving,'' the golden tom complained, walking slowly. But Sky was still pushing him. ''Geez, Blaze you really gotta lose weight. I can't push you anymore,'' Sky complained, panting.

Blaze chuckled. ''Then, that's my little secret,'' he meowed, chuckling. ''Why can't I beat ya... at _anything_?'' the gray tom wailed. ''Because I'm perfect! Perfect as the sun itself! Also, I'm handsome as if I were the sun itself,'' Blaze meowed, playfully swatting a paw at Sky who took a step back.

''Blaze, Sky.'' The two little cats flinched at the sound of that voice. But they soon relaxed. ''Cloud, you don't scare us anymore. What is Flare's message now?'' Blaze asked, sounding bored to death.

The black tom jumped from out of some bushes. ''Get some respect, kit,'' he growled. ''Then again, I remember you're Flare's son. While you, Sky, you need to be much like him. Whatever, Flare said you need to come to receive his true message. If you don't come, he will not let you eat tonight.''

''You and your stupid laws,'' Blaze huffed. ''We'll go, but just guard us the best prey of the town.'' Cloud growled in annoyance, but said nothing and walked away. ''Wow, Blaze!'' Sky exclaimed. ''You are so awesome! Your fur would light us in the darkest night, or warm us in the coldest frost!'' The golden tom stopped walking.

The gray tom looked at Blaze. ''What's wrong?'' he asked. ''Night... Frost...'' Blaze was murmuring. But he quickly snapped back and meowed, ''Nothing, just thinking that it could be true, since I am the awesomest cat in town.'' They walked together, until they got to the quiet gathering spot.

''Sky,'' a voice- Flare's- greeted them, ''Blaze, sit.'' The two toms sat on the moss nest nearby, and listened closely to their leader's words. ''You will go to the Sky Gang, or another Gang, and steal some kits or new apprentices. We need kits, and you know what happens if you don't obey,'' Flare growled. Blaze nodded vigorously, while Sky nodded more slowly. ''Then, go,'' the leader ordered, and the littler toms scampered out.

The gray tom was looking at Blaze in awe. ''I can't believe we can go on a mission ourselves because of _you_!'' ''No problem, though,'' Blaze meowed hurriedly, embarrassed of his friend always admiring him. ''It will happen because of you, just you wait.'' ''I sure hope so,'' his best friend sighed. ''Flare has only eyes for you.''

The the duo walked through the thick forest that lay upon them. A soft, cold breeze swirled along the oak trees. Blaze soon realized this was not any territory. It was the Sky Gang's. ''Ugh!'' Sky complained. ''This scent smells awful! How can cats live here?'' The golden tom shrugged, biting his tongue in order to not say he once belonged here.

A rustle in the bushes was heard. ''Who's there?'' the gray tom asked, his blue eyes sparkling with fear. ''Who are you?'' a voice asked. The golden and gray toms flinched and turned around. Sky was hissing at whatever cat was there.

But Blaze didn't. The white, short fur. The emerald green eyes that seemed to catch and remember everything going on. The long, whip-like, tail, that was used to keep perfect balance in the trees. The lithe shape, it was no doubt who this was.

It was Air.

The lithe white she-cat looked at Sky, then turned her gaze at me, and stopped dead. ''Blaze?'' she whispered softly. ''Is that really you?'' ''It is me,'' Blaze answered, his eyes softening at the littler figure. ''Blaze, I've... missed you so much. Everyone has. You must come back,'' Air was still whispering, not like her powerful voice as a kit.

The powerful golden tom shook his head. ''I can't. But, we can meet,'' he suggested. Air's eyes lit up with fury. ''Why? I thought you once cared about me!'' she yowled. Her eyes then softened and whispered, ''I would meet you here for anything- even Night.'' ''Wait,'' Sky's meow, and fake cough, interrupted their conversation. ''You know each other?''

''Yes. Sky, please go so we have some time alone. Me and Air. Don't mention this to anyone, though,'' Blaze meowed, not looking at his best friend and still looking at Air. Sky's eyes glittered with annoyance, but he just walked away, sometimes glancing back to see if Blaze really stayed there. ''How's Night?'' the powerful tom asked once they were sure that Sky had left them.

Air rolled her eyes. ''Oh, he's just jumpin' up and down with the training. He is the grumpy kit of the apprentices,'' the white she-cat explained. ''Frost is the mature and shy one, now that you're not with us. Why did you go away? Fire was frantic.'' Blaze looked at her through narrowed eyes. ''I don't really know,'' he lied. ''Yes you do,'' Air scolded him sternly. ''You've got a story to explain, say it... _now_.''

''Fine,'' Blaze sighed, knowing nobody could ever quarrel with Air. ''Some cats, led by Flare, kidnapped me. And I was told the truth: I wasn't Fire's son. I was Birch's, another cat's, son. Now, I train with him, and my best friend, Sky, that gray tom that was with us.'' ''How do you know he is saying the truth? After all, he hurt Night and me!'' Air argued.

The golden tom looked away. ''Do you want to meet here, tomorrow? But promise you won't say anything,'' he meowed. Air's emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness, while she purred as well. Blaze also purred with happiness as Air answered him.

''Promise!''

''Really?''

''Of course, you big, fat furball!'' the she-cat yowled happily. She then scampered away, not even with a goodbye to Blaze, back to the busy and peaceful camp. Much different of Blaze's new busy and noisy camp, not so protected with the four oak trees, that could let a cat come in.

Blaze felt his stomach clench with homesickness. _How long until I see Night, Frost, Ice, Fire and Air... oh Air, I don't think I can sleep another day without ya._

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating...**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I believe that high school has three rules: 1. Mix with society. 2. Don't let seniors or the popular girls watch you doing clumsy things. 3. Get good grades. That's simple.**

**PLUSHIES:**

**Today, Sky (gray tom with blue eyes) plushie! :D**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Do you think you are popular in school? Popular good, as in, helping others and known by that, or popular bad, as in, being mean to others and known by that?**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Replies to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**Snowsong of SnowClan:** Really? O.o I just can't watch inappropriate things. I'm WAY too innocent for my age. Here's the next update :D

**ScipioPB:** Yes, I'm confident too. ;) Me too!

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** :D

* * *

''Air, Air! Wake up from your sort of... day-dream or something! We gotta go training with Snow.''

Air snapped back to reality. ''With... Snow? What about Fast or Shadow?'' she asked. ''I told you before,'' sighed Night. ''Shadow was injured in a battle with some rogues, and Fast just wants to help her pass through. They have a very sisterly bond, in case you haven't noticed that. See the bright side, Hawk will be with us too.''

''I have noticed that,'' the white she-cat snapped angrily. ''I just want to sleep. I went to have a walk last night, and I didn't sleep at all.'' ''You know Snow doesn't want any cat- especially apprentices- getting behind, both in training and physically,'' Night meowed, with a superior tone. Air yawned, climbed outside camp and walked to the training area.

_I want to see Blaze again, Night. Stop stalking me all the time!_ Air thought bitterly. _Maybe _I'll _be a better leader than _him_. I am a white cat and he's a bl- Wait, I'm thinking like Snow. Stop being so stupid, Air! Night's a friend, not an enemy. _As Air got to the training area, she found that Night had already won her.

Night and Hawk giggled at her late come. ''Air,'' growled Snow. ''I suppose you have a good reason for this, don't you?'' ''I have,'' Air meowed, clenching her teeth. ''I went to get a drink as fast as I could from the stream, and that's why I got held back.'' ''That better be true,'' the white tom growled. ''But, I think you can sit this one out.'' The white she-cat gasped, but said nothing and went to sit in a nearby place to watch.

Air watched as Night and Hawk prowled around each other. Hawk jumped onto Night, but Night dodged him easily. The brown tom spun around and stood on his hind-legs, clawing at the air, waiting for the black tom to do the same. Night seemed to get the message, and stood on his hind-legs. The two were clawing at each other, with claws sheathed, until the black tom fell on Hawk, and pinned him down. ''No fair!'' yowled Hawk.

''Yes, no fair,'' Snow agreed. _What the heck? Why would Snow say it wasn't fair? I mean, Hawk was just doing it because he lost, but Snow...? _Air inquired. The fight had been perfectly fair, and Snow had just ruined it. But, as the white she-cat looked closer, she noticed a little claw mark in Hawk's shoulder. _Is Snow doing trouble just because of _that_?_

Snow approached to Night and grabbed him by the scruff. ''We are going to see Ice,'' he growled to Night, though a bit muffled. Night gave squeals of 'help-me' cries, but Snow took off to the forest. ''What was that?'' Hawk asked his sister. ''I don't know,'' Air replied truthfully.

''What are we waiting for?!'' Hawk yowled, making Air flinch at the commanding voice. ''Let's _go_! _Now_!'' The lithe white she-cat followed him without question, and when they got to the camp, every cat was gathered.

Ice was looking at Snow with her icy blue eyes. ''Is this true? Night attacked Hawk?'' she asked. ''It is,'' Snow lied. ''He must be exiled for hurting a brown cat!'' Air looked at Hawk, pleading him to go and tell them it wasn't true. But, Hawk was way too shy.

Air launched into the camp. ''It is not true!'' she yowled, drowning the yowls that wanted Night to get exiled. ''I saw it with my eyes! Believe me! It isn't true!'' Flight took a pace towards her. ''Air, you mustn't defend everybody. Also, stop telling lies.''

Yowls of encouragement to tell the false truth were beginning to echo around the clearing. ''And so, I exile-'' Snow was meowing, Night's eyes were glittering with fear. ''Stop!'' the lithe white she-cat yowled, and positioned herself in front of Night.

''Dear, I told you-'' Flight began, but was interrupted by Air. ''You won't exile him! I won't let ya! Exile me, instead!'' the white she-cat yowled at him. Air looked around her. Her mother, Sneak, was with a horrified look, while Flight was shaking his head disapprovingly.

Snow growled at Air. ''Then you _are _exiled!'' Air's blood stopped in its course. Her Gang, her friends, her family, everything that she had ever known... would be lost for defending a friend? She turned at Night, ''I don't want to see you, ever, ever again! Don't talk to me!'' she yowled to the rest of the Clan while climbing one of the oak trees.

''Gotta find Blaze and join him, gotta find Blaze and join him...'' Air repeated to herself, while walking amongst the dark shadows.

* * *

**New chappie! Air gets kicked out, will she find Blaze or not?**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I don't got nothing.**

**PLUSHIES:**

**Flight (gray tom with amber eyes) plushie!**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Should Air have 'hyperthymesia'? (look it up if you don't know what it is)**

***Flight is NOT Air's and Hawk's father. In Chapter 3 it is mentioned a cat called Frost is their father. He was, but he got deceased. He doesn't appear in the allegiances 'cause he was already dead, but Sneak was pregnant.**


	14. Chapter 12

***The whole chapter will be two flashbacks.**

**Reply to AWESOME reviews and their reviewers:**

**ScipioPB:**Yes, I'm confident too.

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** I think me too :)?

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** Yes, I think Air needs to have that. Nobody has ever put a cat with that disease! (if readers don't know what I'm talking about, search 'Hyperthymesia'. Should Air have it?)

**Winxclubfan1 (guest):** I am so making that official.

**Snowsong of SnowClan:** I agree. Lets see what Ice makes him do when she finds out!

**Indigostar12 (guest):** :P

***Sorry if I skipped/repeated someone's name.**

* * *

_Two little white kits were running by some Twoleg's roof. They were playing, luckily unnoticed, and chasing themselves by there. ''Fire,'' one of the kits meowed seriously. The other kit- Fire- stopped running around. ''Ice? What's wrong?'' she asked, a little bit scared._

_''The thing that's wrong is...'' Ice meowed seriously. Then, her eyes gleamed with happiness and satisfaction. ''That I'm going to get ya!'' The little kit leaped on Fire, who looked very, very scared. The two kits tumbled over, down to the hard stone floor._

_Fire stood up and shook her fur. ''Sis, this is why you shouldn't do these things,'' she meowed superiorly. ''Then why do you believe the younger sister?'' Ice asked playfully, skipping from one place to another. ''Oh, I'm gonna get ya, alright, but we could wake up Twolegs,'' the bigger sister meowed and sat, head high and eyes closed._

_Ice sighed. A hard, colliding sound was heard as the little kit pricked her ears in alarm. She sat up, with her eyes wide with alarm and ears pricked. ''What's wrong?'' Fire approached carefully, her ears perking up a bit. Ice glared at her sister, and continued watching the distance._

_Now, a tiny black thing fell near Fire with such force, it left a hole in the ground. ''Go! Go! We must go, now!'' the little kit yowled, and both kits were soon sprinting across the streets. A huge, angry Twoleg was out, with a large black thing. The Twoleg looked at the two kits, put the large black thing in their course, and another little black thing shot._

_The two kits yowled in fear as the Twoleg began running after them in the quiet and lonely town. ''Run! Run!'' yowled Fire. Suddenly, they were pulled to another street by... a cat? A bigger, about 9 moons old, black she-cat with beautiful wide green eyes was staring at them._

_''Who are you?'' Fire spat at the cat. The cat stared at the littler kit. ''If you haven't noticed yet, I just saved your lives. Bullets could kill you in less than a heart-beat. If you wouldn't want your lives saved, then respect me. I'm older than both of you,'' she meowed. ''Then, what's your name? Why did you save us? We're just... kits,'' Ice meowed fearfully._

_The cat looked at the two little kits. ''My name is Love. I was from the Lion Tribe, where we were fierce, strong and clever as lions. We fought in battle with mercy and cleverness, never killing an opponent but we had if he or she was an evil cat, or something like that,'' she explained. ''Do you know anyone called Flick?''_

_''Uh... no,'' the oldest kit meowed simply. ''Then, I'll go. Just be much careful!'' the black she-cat stood up and began padding slowly away from the kits. Fire turned around, while her little sister kept looking at Love. ''Ice, lets continue playing, we don't need anyone to tell us what to do. Race ya to the roof!'' the white she-kit yowled and began running. But, Ice kept looking at the black she-cat who had turned to face her._

_Fire noticed this and returned. ''Uh... Ice? Back to the roof?'' she asked, nudging her sister a bit. The littler kit took no notice and continued staring. ''I want to go with her...'' she managed to whisper. ''What?'' her older sister exclaimed. ''And with all that Tribe-whatsoever thingy? Seriously, we can do better things like that. Just, being 7 moon old kits.''_

_''But think about protection,'' Ice argued, her soft voice was almost a whisper. ''Or even hunting, we could learn something from her. We also could learn how to fight. Don't you want to learn that?'' ''We can do that ourselves,'' Fire hissed. ''Learning our own methods would be better than learning someone else's.''_

_The littler kit looked at Love again. ''I'm going,'' she announced. ''Well, _I'm _staying,'' Fire hissed as Ice padded towards Love. They both seemed to have a short talk, Ice took one last glance at Fire, and they began walking away slowly. The older kit looked at the two cats furiously, and then took off to the park._

* * *

_''Flick? That's you?'' Love meowed tentatively. Ice was trembling with either cold or fear. ''Show your stupid face so I can claw you!''_

_A white tom took a pace out of the bushes. ''Why, why, old friend. Love, we meet once again,'' he meowed. ''Flick, I came so you must explain what you must!'' Love spat at the tom. ''You ruined my family, killed my friends and when I thought you would take me in your home, you left me alone.''_

_''Did you have a kit? I think you're a bit too young...'' Flick meowed, changing the theme completely. ''She is Ice, and was a rogue kit that I found,'' the black she-cat spat. ''Now, Flick, tell me! I demand you to explain, right in front of us.'' Love raised a paw, almost going to strike, and the white tom was younger, so he didn't have the advantage._

_Flick growled. ''First off, name's Snow. Not Flick,'' he hissed. ''And I will explain you my reasons. You see, first I was born to a kittypet mother. My two older siblings were the most perfect, for her, kits in the whole house. How did she treat me and my little sister? Like we were some catmint toys. If we even played, she would grab our scruff and leave us to a dog that 'ate' kittens. It didn't eat us, but it tortured us.''_

_Ice opened her mouth to say something, but the white tom started again quickly, ''My two older siblings were called Brown, a brown tom, and Drake, a ginger tom. They were very bad towards me and my little sister, who was a gray she-kit called Kitty, and we couldn't take it, but we had to live with it. They killed our father when mother wasn't looking, and my mother blamed me and my sister.''_

_''She leapt on us, and would've hurt us when I attacked. I killed her and my brothers because of all my and my sister's suffering. They weren't meant to live at all. We stayed in the house, and I once or twice strayed to your territory, Love. I wanted to make everyone pay, even if they hadn't done anything to us. So, I killed as many cats I found on the way. When I returned to my Twoleg's place, I saw some stray cat being with Kitty, and she leapt off the fence and went with him,'' Snow continued angrily._

_The white tom shook his head sadly, forgetting all the anger he had. ''I never got to see her again. She never returned, and, no matter how my Twoleg's called and called her, she never looked back. I turned rogue, determined to both make cats pay and find my sister. Now, I see I was very wrong. I changed my ways, and I'm now living here,'' he finished._

_''And I want to believe you?'' the little white she-cat meowed suspiciously. The black she-cat nodded in agreement. ''You should, I've been alone and without company, almost starving. If you truly want to have a life, you just must have a littermate or friend, or else, your life won't take course,'' the snowy white tom explained._

_Love sighed. ''Can we stay, for one night?'' she asked. ''Sure, but there' one more question to be answered,'' Snow meowed. ''Can I travel with you, and learn your techniques?'' The question seemed to have stopped Love completely. Until she sighed, ''Fine. Come on, Ice,'' she meowed to the little kit. ''Let's go inside the den.''_

_''No,'' Ice whispered. ''I'll stay outside tonight. You can go in.'' The black she-cat and the white tom exchanged glances, shrugged and entered the little den._

_'Fire, Fire, why did I leave you?' Ice thought quietly, wanting to nuzzle her sister's fur and share tongues with her once again. To feel the wind in her fur with her sister at her side, to tumble around roofs, to be the trouble-makers of the town... 'Why did I leave you?'_

* * *

**These are two flashbacks, both in Ice's POV, I think. At least I'm positive the second flashback is with Ice's POV. Snow, or Flick, is Snow, Ice is Ice, Fire is Fire, Love is Heart...**

**FUN FACT ABOUT ME:**

**I am thinking that I could make a guide about ''Pelts'' and ''Heart's Love''. Do you agree?**

**PLUSHIES:**

**Have we ever had an Ice plushie? Anyways, I'm giving one (or another one) to reviewers!**

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS:**

**Do you think Kitty, Drake and Brown could be someone else (in the present allegiances)? If you do, who do you think they are?**


End file.
